


剑影

by Furrrball



Series: 射雕AU短篇集 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrrball/pseuds/Furrrball
Summary: 亚瑟的吻如同他的人，攻城掠地、只进不退，有多少洒脱就有多少温柔，有多少傲慢自大就有多少谋划周详。梅林早忘了今夕何夕、此地何地，双手攀上了亚瑟的肩，连呼吸都顾不上，一味忘情地追随着亚瑟的唇舌。他只知道自己是亚瑟的安答，是亚瑟攻城的副手也是被攻陷的城池，帮亚瑟运筹帷幄也做着他的猎物和筹码。





	剑影

“梅——林——”亚瑟的喊声从不远处传来，梅林嘴角上扬，应了一声，脚步又加快了几分。沿林中小径再转一个弯，湖边的空地上，三人四马便映入眼帘。

江浙的仲春天气柔和，亚瑟早换下了外袍，单衣外面只系着一件暗红披风。他怕招人耳目，不敢买太贵的料子，但遮不住身量高挑、肩宽腿长，再平凡的衣服也掩不住英气勃发。

孟氏兄弟在整理鞍鞯，将几人的马系在林间。亚瑟靠着一棵腰身粗细的银杏，一脸无奈地看着他。“梅-林，不用你放马、不用你找船，连干粮我都替你买好了，只让你取个水而已，你也迷路了吗？”

梅林忍不住低头微笑，险些绊在树根上。他举起手中的水囊，拍在亚瑟胸前，低声道：“王子殿下，尝尝。”

亚瑟扬一扬眉，怀疑地看他一眼，举起水袋喝了一口。不出梅林所料，他半咳了一声，差点呛出来。“这是什么？”

梅林嘴角噙着笑，“洪泽县的双沟大曲。你在洛阳喊了两个月的马奶酒，最后半口也没喝到。我上渔家去问了问，弄到半坛上好的双沟酒，你尝尝怎么样？”

亚瑟用袖口擦一下嘴，看着梅林的目光发亮，“又甜又软，哪有咱们草原上的酒爽快。”他嘴上抱怨，却又喝了一口，才递还给梅林，唇边早挂上了笑意。

梅林就着水袋也喝了一小口，果然醇甜绵软。他与亚瑟从小长大，同吃同住已是再习惯不过，但低头看着袋口，不知为何忽然双颊一热。他转头看着孟楷孟柏，小声问亚瑟：“可以上船了罢？”亚瑟点点头，就向湖岸走去，招呼二孟一并上了渡船。

孟楷、孟柏两兄弟与他们在洛阳相识，虽然性格迥异，却凭着家传天真烂漫的性子，与亚瑟一见如故。当时在漕船之上，刚进河南地界就遇上河道淤断，三人整整用了二十天才到洛阳府。孟袤之教亚瑟正自兴起，哪肯放人，硬是把二人在家里留了又留，孟楷孟柏就自然做了陪练。

亚瑟虽然没有正统武学根基，但体格结实、心思锐利，更有一股迎难而上、不肯认输的劲头。降龙剑法一套十八招，他日夜苦练，早就纯熟无比，辅以孟袤之教的内功心法，到第二个月，已能让外来的内力在几道大脉中流转。

梅林按真经的御毒之法，也将魔缇花毒聚在一处，压在了气海，使剑运功都无碍了。孟袤之教他不必心急，早晚会遇到机缘将毒气逼出，除非内伤过重、震及气海，不然已是没有危险了。然后不由分说，又将梅父的游龙剑悉心传授于他。

一人乐教，二人苦学，还有两人用心陪练。到得第三个月，梅林与亚瑟刀剑齐出，一人使游龙剑，一人使降龙‘刀’，不仅招数上不分上下，联手与二孟过招，也配合得行云流水。

亚瑟一面学武，一面向孟袤之探问纹章的原委，终于在元宵节后，孟袤之松了口，说了“洪泽湖归云山庄”几个字。小王子哪有耐心再等，带着梅林和孟氏兄弟，辞了孟袤之就离了洛阳。四人策马急行，下许昌、亳州、宿州，只用十天，这日清晨就到了淮北江浙地界，远远望见了洪泽湖北岸。

洪泽湖四通八达，中有淮河东西直贯，南到高邮湖、通长江，西通斗湖、七里湖、汝山湖，北到骆马湖，东连沭河支流，可谓是两浙水路的要道。西岸向内深入湖心，尖角便是孟袤之所说的归云山庄。他们此时向湖心渡去，还要再行三十里水路。春分时节风平水稳，船路两旁荷叶连天、菱藤盘绕，几乎如置身于茫茫草原之中。

“孟楷，你看见船没有？”说话的是弟弟孟柏。兄弟二人母亲早亡，从小跟着孟袤之长大，性子也是一样的天真莽撞。兄弟之间竟然互称姓名，除了孟袤之教出来的儿子，全天下怕也找不出第三个人来。

“看见又怎么样？这么大的洪泽湖，你莫非还不许别人行船？”孟楷答道。

话音一落，兄弟二人对视一笑，不约而同地说：“不知有没有架可打？”

梅林向船头望去，果然有一条带雨蓬的小舟，径直向他们划过来。他摇摇头，劝二孟道：“不要莽撞。我们急着去归云庄，还是少生事端。”

亚瑟忽然开口道：“不对。”他指指两舷和船尾，“四面都有船，肯定是冲我们来的。”

话音未落，当面驶来的那艘船上忽然“呜呜”号角连吹，雨蓬里钻出四五个汉子。领头的一个身量极高极大，比身旁几人都高出一头来，三十来岁年纪，短发微髯，穿一身黑色短打，显见是几船的头目。来船速度极快，片刻之间已经围住了渡船四面。

领头的巨人一直默默看着他们，此时才开口道：“几位英雄到我洪泽湖来，不知有何贵干？”他身材高大、相貌粗豪，低沉的音调却显得颇为温和。

亚瑟答道：“我叫亚瑟。我和几个朋友来，想会一会归云山庄。”梅林一听不禁微微皱眉，亚瑟的汉话说得流利，用词却还是时有疏漏，“会一会”三个字一出口，那巨人果然也收紧下巴，面上冷了一层：“好志气。不知阁下想会一会的，是我归云山庄哪一位朋友？”

梅林刚想插嘴，船身一晃，却是孟氏兄弟纵身往对船跳去。孟楷边跳边说道：“先打一架再说话！”简直同孟袤之像一个模子里刻出来的。

巨人冷笑一声，沉声道：“好啊，那我就先来会会这两位！”他话一出口，船上的另外几个人就齐齐往水里跳去，梅林先是一惊，看到他们击水迅捷、几下就跳上了旁边的船中，才知道是为了给那巨人让出过招的地方。孟柏左手、孟楷右手同时拔剑，往巨人身前攻到，巨人却不使兵刃，双掌一错，空手与两人斗在了一处。

孟家兄弟从小跟着孟袤之习武，生性天真淳朴、心无旁骛，剑上的造诣很是了得，相互配合更是默契天成。一时间剑光闪烁，巨人全身都被笼罩其内。但他天生神力，双掌虎虎生风，硬是将两把剑都压得微微偏斜，三人缠斗得旗鼓相当。然而船身狭窄，二孟的下盘难以腾挪闪躲，加上船底一晃、两人就脚步不稳，不多时就隐隐落在下风。

孟柏心急，出剑稍早，巨人使出空手夺白刃的功夫，一手捏住剑身、一手攥紧他手腕，眼看就要把腕关节卸了下来。孟楷担心弟弟，一剑斜刺攻向巨人下盘。三人贴得极近、巨人双手又都在孟柏身上，眼看绝无避让的余地，他冷哼一声，右肘重重击在孟柏胸口，左膝一弯，硬是用小腿将孟楷的剑压在船底。他未留余力，“咔嚓”一声竟生生将长剑压折，左掌飞出，击在孟楷左肋，孟楷脚下不稳，痛呼一声摔进了湖心。

巨人站起身来，梅林才看到他由膝至踝，整个左腿都被剑刃划出一条深深的伤口，鲜血狂涌。他脸上毫不在意，伸手在衣襟上撕下一条，单手绑在左膝止血，一边向各船下令：“就把四位朋友都请到庄中来罢。”

这几下电光火石，梅林还没反应过来，就见两侧船上跳下几个身着水靠的汉子，游到船边。亚瑟起身正想抵挡，船身一斜，他们竟将小小的渡舟摇动，没两下就倾覆在水中，舟子忙跳进湖心游了开去。亚瑟和梅林从小在草原长大，哪里识得水性？在水里与那几个汉子缠斗片刻，早被压下湖面灌了一肚子水，昏昏沉沉被捆翻在巨人船中了。

等梅林再清醒过来，周遭陈设已是厅堂模样，正中一块“堂开绿野”的匾记，想来是被带进了山庄。他活动手脚，居然未被捆缚，再转头寻找，看到亚瑟正坐在身旁的椅子上，也是刚刚苏醒，在舒展腿脚。二人对视一眼，亚瑟的目光停在他颈间，梅林低头看去，系着的方巾已被解下，龙头纹章也不见了踪影。

还没等两人说话，只听脚步匆匆，那巨人跛着一腿从门口冲进来，“扑通”一声，竟单膝跪在了梅林身前。梅林大奇，看一眼亚瑟，又看一眼那人，半分摸不着头脑。那人摸摸头，低声说道：“裴西苇鲁莽行事，惊了小主，请小主责罚。”然后低头躬身，双手捧出了那枚龙头纹章。

梅林虽还是糊里糊涂，也知道这名叫裴西苇的巨人是认错了人，看他并无敌意，便稍稍放心，出声提醒：“这纹章不是我的，是亚瑟的。”

亚瑟坐直身子，问：“我们来归云山庄，就是想问这纹章的事。你既然不打架了，就说一说罢。”

裴西苇满脸惭色，答道：“小主，龙头纹章，龙有三角，便是裴家世代相传的主人信记。先父过世得早，过世前将山庄交给小人，就只说见纹章如见家主，主人的宏志，我们赴汤蹈火，必将鼎力追随。”

亚瑟眉心拧紧，面色沉重。再反复询问，裴西苇只说孟氏兄弟已在客房养伤，半月之内就能康复。他统领洪泽湖水路数百人，拳脚功夫刚硬之极，性格却沉默内向，除了反复道歉，只是茫然不语。又说了两句，他忽然眼前一亮，道：“小主，还有一件至宝，先父交代，务必替你好生保管。”他说着站起身来，扶着墙匆匆转入后室，不多时又匆匆返回，双手捧着一只长长的石匣。

“这柄重剑是先父和先祖一同锻造而成。绍兴年间，刚好有一块陨石坠在洪泽湖边，从中剖开，石壳里包着一块纯黑的陨铁，经过反复锤炼，方锻成了这把重剑。因为陨铁是剖石而出，先祖就给它取名‘石中剑’。”

亚瑟点头接过石匣，并未多言。三人用过晚饭，亚瑟与梅林回到客房，聊了许久，也还是摸不清纹章的渊源，只觉得一层层谜面揭开，里面还是另一个谜语，实在深不可测。

长谈无果，亚瑟断了话头，将石中剑从匣中取出，右手紧握，梅林看得出分量不轻。这剑宽刃长锋，与寻常的精钢软剑相比，尺寸反而更像长刀。陨铁锻造的剑身黝黑厚重，双刃却锋锐异常。他抬起头来，看着梅林。两人心意相通，梅林微微一笑，也抽出长剑，一起缓步走入中庭。

此时极细的一钩新月挂在中天，漫天星斗如深草里的牛羊。亚瑟与梅林对望一眼，同时起手，从“亢龙有悔”发端，十八招行云流水般顺序使出，至“神龙摆尾”收势，降龙、游龙两套剑法有如孪生，两人呼吸相接，一对剑尖滴水不漏。

梅林一双眼睛始终离不开亚瑟的身形，亚瑟本就气度过人，此时宝剑微鸣、衣袂翻飞，在星光下英姿熠熠，俊朗不可方物。两人长剑归鞘，他看着亚瑟面颊微红，一对薄唇扬起，喉头微动，眼看就要长笑出声，忽然忍不住上前两步，手指抓住了亚瑟的衣襟。

亚瑟面带惊讶，却纹丝未动，一双眼睛在夜幕中几乎黑不见底，定定地看着梅林。明明是他抓住了亚瑟，梅林却觉得自己像狮爪下的鹿，咽喉收紧，一颗心被难以名状的恐惧高高攫起，几乎全身的肌肉都绷到僵硬，连气都不敢喘。

他盯着亚瑟的眸子，心跳乱如奔马，一动不敢动，只想溺毙在这目光里。亚瑟的眼神微微下移，扫过梅林的唇，他的脑海中就“嗡”的一声，像绷断了弓弦，哑声叫了一句“安答”，颤抖着贴上了亚瑟的唇。

双唇相接，好像有一道热流从唇瓣起，朝上涌过双颊、涌上头顶，朝下又涌过肩颈、胸膛和心口。他紧闭双眼，不敢看亚瑟的表情，渴望里带着一丝绝望，轻轻在亚瑟唇上磨蹭。亚瑟的唇瓣比他的更烫一些，却意外地柔软，他从唇心蹭向嘴角，耳边只有自己砰砰的心跳和越来越急促的喘息，终于忍不住伸出舌尖，像渴水的乳羊，轻轻舔了一下亚瑟的唇角。

还没等他感受亚瑟的味道，亚瑟就浑身一震，一把握住了他肩头，右手按上了他后颈，喉头极低地哼了一声，用力吻住了他。他来不及反应，只凭着本能迎着亚瑟的双唇，忽然唇心一痛，下唇被亚瑟含在齿间轻咬了一口。他感觉一道电流从唇心直击心口，轻呼一声分开了唇，亚瑟的舌尖就攻了进来，在他唇舌之间搅动。他的舌尖被亚瑟一吮，双膝发软、双手颤抖，要不是一手拉着亚瑟的衣襟，早就站立不稳。耳畔只听到幼兽呜咽一般的低吟，却分明是自己的声音，不由得羞赧至极，全身滚烫。

亚瑟的吻如同他的人，攻城掠地、只进不退，有多少洒脱就有多少温柔，有多少傲慢自大就有多少谋划周详。梅林早忘了今夕何夕、此地何地，双手攀上了亚瑟的肩，连呼吸都顾不上，一味忘情地追随着亚瑟的唇舌。他只知道自己是亚瑟的安答，是亚瑟攻城的副手也是被攻陷的城池，帮亚瑟运筹帷幄也做着他的猎物和筹码。

不知过了多久，两人从狂热的急切中慢慢缓下来，唇舌轻触，鼻尖厮磨，额头相抵，梅林胸中的柔情满得要溢出来，却不知如何是好，只能停下亲吻，看向亚瑟的眼睛，张口叫道：“安答。”声音早哑得失了调子。

亚瑟也看着他，眼神里似有无边快乐，一手轻抚着他的脸，拇指摩挲着颧骨，也悄声道：“梅林，你再这样叫我，我可……”他话尾的半句没有讲完，梅林也没有问，两人只是互相凝视微笑。亚瑟伸手入怀，拿出纹章，低头系回了梅林颈间。

忽然听到锵锵连声，分明是兵刃相接的声音。两人一齐看去，只见归云山庄主院之中一片灯光烛火，人影闪动，有不少人在过招，看样子像是已经扰攘了盏茶时分，他们却现在才发觉。

两人藏起脚步声，轻轻靠近，纵身在院墙之上，只见一队黑衣的青年男子正与裴西苇的手下缠斗不休，领头的是个一身水红衣裤的女子，使一把长柄短刀，娇叱连声，正是苏绯。裴西苇腿脚刚受了重伤，坐在庭心一把椅子上低声指挥，有两个副手正与苏绯勉强拼斗，然而不过几招，就连声痛呼倒地。

亚瑟与梅林见归云庄眼见不敌，无需开口，就一齐跃下了围墙。亚瑟朗声叫道：“苏绯，你干什么要打到这里来？”

苏绯正欲对地上的人追下杀手，一听这话，猛地转身。她一双美目盯着亚瑟，樱唇掀起一抹笑来，眼角有一滴飞溅的血迹，暗淡星光下如同泪痣一般。她在手指间转动着短刀，含笑对亚瑟说道：“红衣服的，你接了我的比武招亲，胜负还没分，怎么跑了？我不追来，还能怎么办？我问你在哪里，他们都偏不告诉我，你说该打不该打？”声音娇俏已极，梅林却觉得一股寒意淌下了背脊。

亚瑟哼了一声，“你们想要的东西，我们没有。你走吧。”

苏绯却没接话，双目一转，又看向梅林，“你这弟弟中了我爹爹的风钉，居然还没死，命这么大么？你是不是为了他，不肯招我的亲？”她娇笑一声，“那我今天可就不客气了，先把你这弟弟杀了，再劝你跟我回去。”

裴西苇撑着椅背站起，从腰后解下一对流星锤，沉声对亚瑟道：“小主，这妖女功夫厉害得很，你们暂且避一避，我来对付她。”原来他自有兵刃，想来与二孟相争时确是手下留情了。

梅林嗤声轻笑，亚瑟这性子他再清楚不过，哪里肯让受伤的人挡在自己前面。不等亚瑟发话，他就对裴西苇说：“不必担心，刚好拿了你的宝剑，就让我们来会她一会。”又转头对亚瑟笑说：“听懂了吗？‘会一会’是这么用的，下次别再说错啦。”两人目光相接，一齐点了点头，就同时拔剑，迎着苏绯攻了上去。

苏绯两只雪白的手指捏着短刀的长柄一头，将短刀转得如同一团白影，直向亚瑟扑来。亚瑟和梅林双剑齐出，剑花点点，护住周身，苏绯还没攻到面前，就“咦”了一声，道：“红衣服，你上哪儿学的新本领，架子还挺漂亮，招亲的时候怎么不给我看？”

亚瑟与梅林剑法初成，这是头一次对阵外敌，两人沉心属意，不去理会苏绯啰嗦，只顾着见招拆招。开头尚且稍显滞塞，亚瑟要轻声报出招数，梅林再去配合，但到得五十招上下，两人已显纯熟，不论苏绯向何处攻来，一个人剑尖甫动，另一个人就自动补上疏漏。虽然两人内力有别，互相配合的时候梅林不能使出全力，但双剑合璧的招式滴水不漏，纵使苏绯的刀法狠辣奇诡，也没能伤他们半分。

苏绯久攻不下，脸上已有焦躁之色，几次想用刀柄发出风钉，都被梅林识破。她再出两招，娇喝一声，将短刀朝梅林面门掷去，腰身后折，躲过亚瑟的剑，伸手从腰间抽出一条银色软鞭来。这软鞭足有一丈半长短，在她手中舞动得如灵蛇一般，鞭身缠向梅林的剑，鞭尾还能刺向亚瑟下盘，与剑相交时铿锵有声，坚硬如铁，拖拽时又吱呀作响，分明是带有尖刺。一寸长、一寸强，苏绯鞭法狠厉，这边两人一下就落了下风，亚瑟更是连遇险招，肩头衣服早被银鞭上的尖刺扯破。

梅林担心刺上有毒，忍不住分心照看亚瑟，自己却露了几次破绽，苏绯眼光何等毒辣，鞭身用力，死死缠住了他的剑刃，左掌直向他心口拍来。这一下近身交手，避无可避，梅林急中生智，弃剑出掌。他激战多时，顾及与亚瑟的配合均衡，始终未敢多用内力，九阴真气早就在体内奔涌，这一下双掌相交，内力如狂风卷浪一般，撞在苏绯掌心。苏绯惨呼一声，左臂软垂，向后便倒，噗的一声吐出一口鲜血来。

亚瑟俯身屈膝，将重剑横在苏绯颈间，厉声问道：“你父亲风钉上的魔缇花毒，解药在哪里？”他知道梅林已将毒性稳稳压制，却不问《武穆遗书》、先问解药，梅林心口一甜，不顾强敌在前，还是微微笑了一下。

苏绯重伤在地、嘴角流血，却还是妩媚一笑，“魔缇花是西夏至宝，只有爹爹才能带出来，我们其他人的风钉都不能淬毒，你这弟弟可知自己死得何等荣耀？解药嘛，命长的话，自己去西夏找啊。”话音没落，一手疾动，又要抛出风钉来。亚瑟持剑的手稳稳未动，梅林自然而然地抬剑，迅捷无伦地帮他挡下。

梅林用剑尖挑住苏绯袖口的风钉锦囊，问道：“你爹和西毒可找到《武穆遗书》没有？”

苏绯冷笑一声，“遗书是金国大王爷要的东西，你们两个小鬼还敢肖想，也不照照自己的模样！临安禁宫对我爹爹如同探囊取物，又何须急在这一时？反而我追真经的事要紧迫得多了。爹爹昨日收到我的急报，应该已经放下心来，带着西毒往临安去了，三天之内就会到手，你们不如做做梦吧——”她刚才一计不成，这次拼了性命，徒手狠握住剑身，不管指掌鲜血喷涌，猛地将剑刃往亚瑟脖颈压去。亚瑟离得太近，哪里来得及避让，梅林大惊，曲肘急撞在剑背上，力道之大，压得剑身歪斜、剑尖“当”的一声撞在地上，剑锋一下划过了苏绯的颈侧，她来不及出一声，就喉头喷血，当即殒命。

亚瑟自小在马背上随着父汗征战，早不是第一次取人性命。但刚才一场恶战，短短半柱香时间里的惊心动魄，竟似是战场都无可比拟。他撑着重剑定一定神，正欲拉着衣摆去擦剑上的血迹，剑身一晃，梅林忽然模糊看到了什么痕迹。他“咦”的一声，拉住亚瑟手腕，借着庭中的灯光查看。亚瑟随着他的目光望去，问：“这是什么？”

原来石中剑的剑身上，用极小的字体细细地刻着两行字。原本剑身黝黑，加上星光暗淡，他们都没看到。此时血迹鲜红，渗在字痕里，就明显得多。梅林伸手抹了抹，眯起眼睛读道：

“的卢乘风，藏宝青龙，

“西南廿里，以御其工。”

他们一起抬头，问裴西苇：“这是什么意思？”

裴西苇沉吟一下，低声说：“先父从未向我提到过。但说到的卢岛，我十多岁的时候，父亲有一位老友，好像就住在那岛附近。”

“他叫什么名字？”亚瑟的声音平稳，只有梅林才听得出一点细微的急切。

裴西苇皱眉思索了一下，“时间久远，又只凭的卢二字，我还是觉得过于牵强。但先父的朋友，名字叫做姬贺离。”

亚瑟点了点头，握一下梅林的手掌，对裴西苇道：“苏绯说了，苏奡得了她的信，必定已经出发去找《武穆遗书》了。兵法珍贵，我们不能就这么拱手让给金人。事不宜迟，我和梅林明天一早就出发。”

他顿了顿，又说：“孟家兄弟虽然鲁莽，但都不是坏人。就请你让他们留下跟你一起养伤，但别让他们总打架啦。”

裴西苇听他提到孟楷孟柏，才恍然一惊，急忙问属下两人的情况。那属下躬身回报：“两位孟公子在偏院听到动静，就要过来，大孟公子断了两根肋骨、下不得床，小孟公子胸口受了内伤，还要勉力扶墙而行，大孟公子责怪他想吃独食、打独架，小孟公子说一个人没架打、总好过两个人没架打，两人已经吵了多时啦。”他语气恭谨，却显然是在忍着笑。

梅林轻声偷笑，亚瑟拍拍他肩膀，又向裴西苇补了一句：“如果伤愈后想找我们，就在临安相见。”

亚瑟与梅林在客房歇息了两个时辰，天没亮就乘船南渡洪泽湖，早有裴西苇的手下在盱眙县城置办了骏马，二人弃舟上马，向东南应天、临安方向急行。

亚瑟自小长大，大半时间都在马背上度过。此时二人策马扬鞭，疾驰在水乡平原上，他更是自在洒脱。远处东方一轮红日初升，照得小王子全身金光闪闪，恍惚如同天神下凡。梅林胸中一阵暖意汹涌，只觉得此时此刻是平生从未体味过的满足。他驱马紧跟在亚瑟身旁，亚瑟扬鞭大笑，朝他大喊，“梅——林——”

**Author's Note:**

> 过半了！我终于让他们亲上了，再不亲我真的要头秃了。太南了，害。下节的大纲自己私心比较喜欢，会磨得更认真一点。  
希望这节能让你们也开心。
> 
> 也照例附上这篇新出现的名字：  
Percival  
Kilgharrah


End file.
